1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Known examples of vehicle lamps include those capable of scanning with radiated light, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-224039 (JP 2009-224039 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227102 (JP 2012-227102 A). In JP 2009-224039 A, a technology of realizing so-called ADB (Adaptive Driving Beam) function (control of light distribution pattern adapted for running circumstances) by performing ON/OFF control of a light source in accordance with scanning movement while scanning with projected light is described. Also, in JP 2012-227102 A, a technology of realizing the function of controlling a light distribution pattern by performing ON/OFF control of a light source in accordance with scanning movement while scanning with projected light is described.
The vehicular lamps are not only required to have the function of radiating light, but also desired to have an additional function or functions, for improvement in the functionality. On the other hand, it is also desired to avoid increasing the size of the lamp.